A display device such as a liquid crystal display includes signal lines, pixel electrodes, and switching elements provided in the respective pixels. The switching element includes a semiconductor layer connected to the pixel electrode and the signal line. Further, a relay electrode is provided between the semiconductor layer and the pixel electrode, and for example, the relay electrode and the signal line are provided in the same layer as each other.
Recently, in display devices, progress has been made in image resolution. In the high-definition display device, since the pixel is so fine, it is difficult to secure high storage capacitance for the pixel electrode. Therefore, negative effects will be caused by the coupling between the signal line and the pixel electrode. Such coupling tends to occur between the above-described relay electrode and the signal line.